Traditionen: Feuer und Asche
by Tharin
Summary: Traditionen zu brechen ist niemals einfach, aber manchmal genügt schon eine einzige Geste, um Veränderungen einzuleiten. Harry Potter und Cho Chang sind nicht die einzigen, die von Cedrics Tod beeinflusst wurden...


Autorin: KatharinaB

Disclaimer Das dies eine Fanfiction ist, gehören Harry & Co. logischerweise nicht mir, sonst würde ich stattdessen Bücher schreiben.

Zusammenfassung: Mit Traditionen zu brechen ist niemals einfach, aber manchmal genügt schon einen einzige Geste, um Veränderungen einzuleiten.

Harry Potter und Cho Chang sind nicht die einzigen, die von Cerdics Tod beeinflusst wurden, und am Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahres trifft Millicent Bulstrode eine Entscheidung.

Anmerkungen: Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal eine Geschichte über Millicent Bulstrode schreiben würde. Eigentlich könnte es jede beliebige Slytherin sein, aber ich wollte eine Schülerin nehmen, von der wir schon etwas wissen, und die ich nicht erst erfinden muss. Es ging mir nur darum, dass es manchmal die kleinen Dinge sind, die uns zu einer Entscheidung verhelfen. WICHTIG: Diese Geschichte ist entstanden, bevor ich HPB gelesen habe, daher besteht keine Spoiler-Gefahr.

**

* * *

**

**Traditionen: Feuer und Asche**

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins lag fast vollständig im Dunkeln, nur noch schwach erhellt von den glimmenden Resten eines sterbenden Feuers. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, und in dem Raum war nur noch eine einsame Gestalt zu sehen, die auf einem der Sofas vor dem Feuer saß.

Millicent Bulstrode starrte auf den Brief in ihrer Hand, obwohl es längst zu dunkel war, um die Worte zu erkennen. Doch auch wenn es genug Licht gegeben hätte, hätte sie die Worte nicht wirklich gesehen. Sie hatte den Brief im Laufe des Tages bereits dreimal gelesen, aber das hatte nichts an seinem Inhalt geändert:

Ihre Mutter erwartete sie am Ende des Schuljahres nicht in ihrem Haus in London, sondern auf ihrem Landsitz in Wales, wo sich einige alte Freunde der Familie versammeln würden, um den Schuljahresabschluss ihrer Kinder – also auch Millicents – zu feiern.

Die Formulierung der „alten Freunde der Familie" war an sich schon verdächtig, genau wie die „kleine Feier zum Abschluss des Schuljahres" in einem Jahr, in weder O.W.L. - noch N.E.W.T.- Prüfungen stattgefunden hatten. Zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass diese „Feier" auf dem alten, einer Festung gleichenden Sitz der Familie Bulstrode stattfinden würde, konnte es nur eins bedeuten:

Die Initiation der jüngsten Generation von Todesessern.

oOo

Das konnte nur heißen, dass der Krieg im Laufe des Sommers offen ausbrechen würde, und vermutlich würde keiner von ihnen je nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Es sei denn natürlich, im Kampf.

oOo

Millicent war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie hatte noch nie mit jemandem darüber geredet, aber sie hatte Zweifel, was Lord Voldemort und seine Ziele anging. Sie glaubte zwar fest daran, dass reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen ein größeres Anrecht auf Magie hatten als muggelgeborene, aber sie wusste auch, dass dieses Geburtsrecht nicht zwangsläufig dafür sorgte, dass sie besser mit Magie umgehen konnten.

Sie selbst war so reinblütig, wie man es nur sein konnte, doch sie war eine bestenfalls mittelmäßige Hexe. Sie wusste genau, dass sie nicht sehr schnell oder überdurchschnittlich intelligent war. Ihre Stärke war langsame, methodische Arbeit, doch Schnelligkeit und Duelliergeschick fehlten ihr völlig.

Auch damals schon, im Duellierclub im zweiten Schuljahr, hatte sie Hermione Granger nur durch brutale Gewalt – _Muggelmethoden_dachte sie beschämt – besiegt, weil sie genau gewusst hatte, dass das andere Mädchen viel geschickter mit dem Zauberstab war.

oOo

Und auch dieses Jahr, als Mitglied des Inquisitionskommandos, hatte sie sich mehr auf ihre körperliche Stärke als auf ihr magisches Geschick verlassen.

Das Inquisitionskommando. Umbridges Wachhunde.

Ein weiter Grund, um die Slytherins bei den anderen Häusern verhasst zu machen.

Eigentlich hatte sie ihnen nicht beitreten wollen, aber ihre Mutter hatte darauf bestanden. „Ein guter Eindruck, Millicent, ist das A und O! Wenn du unserem Lord von Nutzen sein willst, ist es wichtig, dem Ministerium gegenüber einen guten Eindruck zu wahren. Je länger sie dich für harmlos halten, desto später werden sie merken, wem deine_ wahre_ Loyalität gilt."

oOo

Natürlich hatte ihre Mutter damit recht gehabt, doch das Problem lag darin, dass Millicent sich nicht sicher war, _wem_ ihre wahre Loyalität galt. Die Bulstodes waren ein sehr alte, reinblütige Familie, deren Mitglieder in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten immer wieder in den Reihen so genannter „Dunkler Zauberer" zu finden gewesen waren. Millicents Vater war von Anfang an ein begeisterter Anhänger Lord Voldemorts gewesen, doch er hatte diese Begeisterung mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Mitten im Krieg hatte ihn ein Auror getötet, als er mit anderen Todessern versucht hatte, einen Ministeriumsangehörigen und dessen Familie zu „eliminieren".

Millicents Mutter hatte mit großer Überzeugung der Rolle einer jungen, unschuldigen Witwe gespielt, deren Mann einfach unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden haben _musste_, denn keines der Besitztümer der Familie war beschlagnahmt worden. Millicent war damals erst knapp ein Jahr alt gewesen, und sie konnte sich nicht an ihren Vater erinnern. Sie kannte ihn nur von Photos und durch Erzählungen ihrer Mutter, die nie müde wurde ihre Tochter daran zu erinnern, dass es ihre Pflicht sei, der Familientradition zu folgen, und eines Tages den Tod ihres Vaters zu rächen.

Nur wusste Millicent manchmal nicht, warum es so wichtig war, den Tod eines Mannes zu rächen, der ihr nichts bedeutete. Sie wollte nicht gefühllos sein, aber sie hätte lieber einen richtigen Vater gehabt, anstatt dieser Erinnerung an einen fanatischen Todesesser, der wie ein rachsüchtiger Geist über ihr schwebte.

Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann wollte sie einfach ein ganz normales, ruhiges Leben.

oOo

Und was die Familientradition anging… Eins der Lieblingssprichwörter ihrer Mutter besagte, Tradition sei nicht das Aufbewahren von Asche, sondern das Weitertragen von Feuer.

Vermutlich stimmt das auch, doch Millicent hatte den Verdacht, dass es manchmal besser war, das Feuer verlöschen zu lassen, bevor es zu einem Flächenbrand ausarten konnte.

Manche Traditionen wurden aus gutem Grund nicht mehr fortgeführt.

oOo

Plötzlich ging ihr die Rede durch den Kopf, die Direktor Dumbledore am Ende ihres vierten Schuljahres gehalten hatte: _„Denkt an Cedric. Erinnert euch an ihn, wenn einmal die Zeit kommt, da ihr euch entscheiden müsst zwischen dem, was richtig ist, und dem, was bequem ist. Denkt daran, was einem Jungen, der gut und freundlich und mutig war, geschah, nur weil er Voldemort in die Quere kam. Erinnert euch an Cedric Diggory." _

oOo

_„Erinnert euch an Cedric."_

Als ob sie ihn je vergessen könnte. Man vergisst seine erste Liebe nicht.

Es war die harmlose Schwärmerei eines kleinen Mädchens für einen „Ritter in strahlender Rüstung" gewesen, und seine Freundlichkeit, die Tatsache, dass er ihre Existenz überhaupt bemerkt hatte, waren eine überwältigende Erfahrung gewesen.

oOo

Es war ein Abend am Anfang ihres dritten Schuljahrs gewesen, und sie hatte in der Bibliothek gesessen, und verzweifelt versucht einen Aufsatz für Professor Flitwick fertig zu schreiben. Die Tatsache, dass Cedric Diggory am Nachbartisch gesessen hatte, war ihrer Konzentration nicht gerade förderlich gewesen. Sie war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, ihm heimliche Blicke zuzuwerfen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie ihre Bücher immer mehr zur Seite schob, und sich ihr Tintenfass dadurch unaufhörlich der Tischkante näherte.

Als es schließlich fiel, konnte sie nur noch einen erschrockenen Aufschrei von sich geben, was Cedric alarmiert hatte.

Mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung hatte er das Tintenfass kurz vor dem Boden aufgefangen, und es ihr mit einem Lächeln wiedergegeben. Sie hätte vor Scham sterben können, und hatte allen höheren Mächten dafür gedankt, dass es wenigstens fest verschlossen gewesen war. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er sich wegen ihrer Dummheit die Robe verdorben hätte.

oOo

Ihr „Danke." war scheu und leise gewesen, aber er hatte sie gehört. Ihre Bewunderung musste offen in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen sein, denn er hatte wieder gelächelt, und „Kein Problem." gesagt.

„Du… du bist bestimmt ein toller Sucher." hatte sie gestottert und sich innerlich für ihre Unbeholfenheit verflucht.

„Ich hatte immer schon schnelle Reflexe." hatte er mit einem Schulterzucken gesagt. „Das wird mir helfen, wenn ich mal für die Tornados spielen will.

„Für die Tornados?" hatte sie staunend gefragt, völlig überrascht, weil sie tatsächlich einen weitern, vollständigen (!) Satz herausgebracht hatte.

„Ja, aber nur für ein paar Jahre. Danach gehe ich ins Ministerium, in die Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten. Ich will mal Ludo Bagmans Posten haben." antwortete er.

In diesem Moment waren einige seiner Freunde hereingekommen, die nach ihm riefen, was ihnen Madam Pince' Zorn zuzog. Sie flüchteten wieder aus der Bibliothek, und er hatte seine Sachen zusammengepackt, und war ihnen gefolgt. Aber vorher hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht, und nach einem Blick auf ihr Pergament freundlich gesagt: „Dein Aufsatz ist für Flitwick, oder? Versuchs mal mit „Theorie der Magie", da findest du bestimmt was."

oOo

Das Buch hatte ihr tatsächlich sehr geholfen, weshalb sie Cedric nur noch mehr Bewunderung entgegenbrachte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er vermutlich nie an ihr interessiert sein würde – dazu war sie zu jung und nicht hübsch genug – doch das änderte nichts an ihrer Schwärmerei.

Und jetzt, zwei Jahre später, war Cedric tot.

oOo

Cedric, der sein Leben schon so sorgfältig geplant hatte, und der jetzt nie mehr Leiter der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten werden würde.

Cedric, der mit dem ruhigen Selbstvertrauen und der Beharrlichkeit eines Hufflepuffs nie daran gezweifelt hatte, dass er seine Ziele erreichen würde.

Cedric, der in einem Augenblick, der sein Triumph hätte sein sollen gestorben war, ermordet auf Lord Voldemorts Befehl.

oOo

_„Kein Problem."_

_„Dein Aufsatz ist für Flitwick, oder? Versuchs mal mit „Theorie der Magie", da findest du bestimmt was."_

Seltsam, wie viel ihr diese wenigen freundlichen Worte immer noch bedeuteten.

oOo

_„__Erinnert euch an Cedric."_

Plötzlich wusste sie genau, was sie tun würde.

**Ende**

* * *

Anmerkung: Das Ende ist sehr vage, aber ich wollte es offenlassen, für was sie sich letztendlich entschließt (ich hoffe allerdings, meine Hoffnung wird klar) 

Alles was ich über ihre Familie geschrieben habe ist reine Spekulation, wenn ich also übersehen habe, dass in einem der Bücher etwas Genaueres steht, wäre

ich für einen Hinweis dankbar.

Der Ausschnitt aus Dumbledores Rede ist ein Zitat aus der gebundenen Ausgabe von „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch" S. 756, Carlsen Verlag, 2000

Über Kommentare würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen ;-)


End file.
